Criptec/MLGsus
Criptec(خفي) or known as Anobes(AH NOO BUZ) is a the main antagonist of Hyper Anon's MLG series. Backstory Long ago in aproximately The Sumerian time in about 5000 BC, there was a king by the name of Criptec. He ruled in Egypt. He was having a pretty peaceful time, drinking melted sugar canes with multiple fruit and early versions of syrup especially corn, since thats what they made moutain dew out of in those times. Hey don't question me! Moutain Dew was around in the stone age! He also enjoyed eating corn made into triangles since that was what they made doritos out of those times. For extra he would put 10 year old milk on the corn made triangles to make nacho cheese. Since cheese is made out of milk turning solid. He smoked tobacco, since while marijuana was around it took a sh*tton of work to get since it was far away, like in multiple different countries, and even in those countries it was scarce, not to mention the lack of planes. So he settled for tobacco even though it wasn't MLG enough. But unfortunately in the late 4000s BC. Sumerians had invented boats and cannoed all the way to Egypt to get spices. Criptec was annoyed due to the unwanted presence of people. Egypt and Sumer began to not get along. In about the late to the late mid 4000s, there was a big war that happened. He enslaved multiple people and killed thousands. But the early version of the Ogre lord(Not Shrek) came and killed him with a single slash from his sword of sin. Criptec was given a large gash across his chest and fell dead on the floor with blood pooling around him. The Ogre Lord put his lifeless corpse into a canoe and took it back to Sumer where he mummifed the body, put in a golden coffin/casket and buried it 6 feet under. After dying his soul went through the 9 layers of hell. When he finally came to the final layer, he was stuck in there for a while. 360 years later he eventually found out that there was a golden holy staff of power forged in that would revive him as a god and give him immortality, so he went on a journey, it took thousands of years. He kept on dying due to falling into lava but respawning. In 420 BC he found it and became the God of Death. He is now somehow a wolf/human hybrid. Abilities He is practically immortal. He cannot die. At all. His moveset consists of viciously attacking his foes due to being part wolf. He can grow claws at anytime. A single slash ripped through an armored man and blasted him into multiple chunks of meat. His claws can make shockwaves strong enough to rip the MLG player in half. He can attack 420 times in a second. He has bandages all over his body as whips and can strangle and crush his opponents. He can even somehow use it to stab his foes. He has a slight healing factor due to his immortality and undeadness and survived getting noscoped. He wields his staff. It is somewat like the infinity gautlet. It can do a lot of thing. It has telekenises and can fire holy energy blasts. It allows him to teleport. It seems to have a mind of it's own. The staff allows him to summon any weapon imaginable. Due to being a God, he has holy powers. He can summon a cross, which banishes someone's soul to hell. He has multiple holy swords. Despite living in the Sumerian times he can acess guns. Like noscopes. His staff's magic allow him to summon trees. Suicide trees. He has forbidden apples. By shoving it down his opponent's throat it curses them to turn into stone. By smoking weed, he turns into "MLGsus" or just a powerful demon. He can transform his staff into a trident which can manipulate hellfire and open up portals to hell. He can transform his staff into a scythe where he absorbs his opponents souls. By absorbing escense of their souls increases his power. He can manipulate darkness and use it for blasts and power increase. He is basically a monster of darkness which can destroy everything. He can shapeshift. He can teleport his foes into the dimension of nothing and anti matter. He can summon everything inside that dimensin. His MLGsus form increases his power. He is a multiverse+ buster because he create dimensions and universes. And he deleted them. This makes him a multiverse buster. He can teleport people into different dimensions and universes. He can create rifts in time and space which suck all the matter from the universe. He is immune to psychical damage. He can summon multiple things from timelines. He can manipulate time and timelines. He has a multiversal attack. It's called Cryptic attack. He feeds off all the cryptism in the world and uses it against his foes. It gradually kills them. It can also harm any being. Even mutliversal beings. He scales to Illuminati and Sanikid. He even has a move called, MLG storm where he creates a storm of MLG stuff. But his true last resort, is the death eraser where he erases everything from existance. Even the universe and time as we know it. Trivia *His name is based off of "Cryptic" which means secretive. *His second name Anobes represents the God Of Death in Egypt, Anubis *The reason why he is part wolf beccause Wolves represent death. Category:OCs Category:Hyper Anon Category:Combatants Category:What-if? Combatants